Lying Through Your Teeth
by DragonLady99
Summary: And I don't want the world to see me, cuz' I don't thing that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am! Read 'Untouchable' first not a songfic
1. Chapter 1

-1Jet would have been perfectly content to die right then, but he couldn't

_"I'll be fine Katara…"_

Jet had never thought of himself as a liar. A betrayer yes, a coward sometimes, but lying? He was more of the painfully honest type. But now that he had time to think about it… he was the worst liar he knew. When he had told Katara Sokka was out walking when he had ordered Sokka be constrained. When he had told her everything was ok, when he was about to kill over 300 innocent people. When he had told her he'd be fine…

_"He's lying…"_

They were right, he was a liar.

If he weren't already unconscious his eyes would of widened in comprehension. All his life he had been in his own little world.

**Kill the Fire bender's**

**I'm right, your wrong**

**I'm the best**

**I'm not a liar… I'm not a betrayer… Katara understand.**

How could he even hope she would understand? There was nothing to understand! He thought that he'd changed. When he helped Aang and fought along side him, when he smiled a Katara with real caring, when he even cared at all. But because of that one last lie, he hadn't changed at all. He had taken one step forward and 5 steps back. He couldn't escape the real Jet, the cold Jet, the fighting Jet.

**J**_e_t

Yes that was his name, but he had lost everything it stood for.

Spontaneous, bravery, danger, laughing. That what his name meant when it was given.

Death, betrayal, hatred, sorrow. That's what it was now. And now he was going to die, without ever really changing. It wasn't what he deserved, not even having a chance to say goodbye to his comrades, to his family, to _her…_

All his life he had never been able to say goodbye. Well he was saying it now.

Goodbye Longshot. Tell Smellerbee not to cry and tell her how you really feel. Goodbye mom. I'm sorry I never lived up to what you wanted. Goodbye father. I guess all your teachings ended in vain. Goodbye… Katara. I want you to know that I like you, I really do but you need to know that I'm not coming back. I lied to you again. The last lie of Jet.

**W**_a_iT

I'm not going to lie to her. I'm fed up with lying, fed up with feeling sorry for myself. I am not gunna die here. I am not going to lie to her anymore! I may never see her again, No I never will see her again, but its only what she deserves that I do this for. I'm going to give her the last thing I can. I'm not going to lie to her. Not here, not again. I'm not going to die!

K**a**_t**a**_rA

Jet opened his eyes.

(I do not hate Jet, I do support this couple, and this is going to be a chapter story.)


	2. Chapter 2

-1Crying.

Who's crying?

Is it me? No…

Smellerbee?

"S-Smeller…bee…. Why…a-are you cry…ing?" He coughed out. It was all he could say. Everything hurt.

"Jet? Jet!" More pain, something was weighing down on his chest. He gasped slightly and the weight lifted.

"Oh I'm sorry just, well… You're alive!" Jet heard his friend whisper.

Alive?

Is that what this is?

"Ohhh…" Jet said holding his stomach as he tried to sit up. He opened his eyes and saw one worried Smellerbee and Longshot's back. His female companion slowly helped him to sit all the way up. She had learned long ago not to stop him from doing anything even if it caused him pain. She scuttled behind him and let him lay against her. Jet looked up at his right hand archer and noticed the way his arm was raised and the other was extended back. He was ready to shoot.

"Where are we?" He asked without stuttering. He felt his strength begin to return. How was that possible? He was barely aware of Smellerbee's rambling behind him until two words were spoken.

"…Lake Loagai…"

_Katara…_

Jet bent his head in anguish as a wave of pain nearly unbearable overcame his senses. He coughed violently and continued to hold onto his stomach. He knew some ribs were broken and he no doubt would die the way Pipsqueak had died, by bleeding on the inside.

So why wasn't he dying? He knew what it was like to be dying, it had happened before. When he had been bended to a tree and had nearly frozen to death, and again when he was tortured endlessly at Ze Rahuney city for stealing some precious artifact when he was orphaned and starving. Yes he knew what it felt like to be on the brink of the abyss, and then saved. But who had saved him?

_Katara…_

Who is that?

His thoughts were interrupted by running feet and a hissing sound. He looked up and saw many guards running down the hall and past the door into their room, but none entered. This perplexed him. He looked around the chamber and heard some orders being dealt outside as the people in the underwater station continued to head away from… what? The hissing sound? He closed his eyes and listened. Why was that sound so familiar? He knew he had heard it before. It almost sounded like gunpowder on its way to-

His eyes snapped open.

"Explosives!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Longshot had already heard and was already down beside him scooping his leader into his arms.

"What's going on?" Smellerbee asked urgently as the almost silent archer lifted Jet and began to move to the exit.

"Someone is going to blow this place sky high." Jet replied for Longshot. He knew his friend preferred not to say much.

Something flashed in the eyes of the girl but she said nothing. The small group moved at a fast pace as they made their way into the hall. No one there stopped them, but why would they? Deep down everyone there shared the same inner feeling of self preservation, and in the end nothing can overcome such a sense. As the former Freedom Fighters followed the main group they began to hear the hissing on all sides. Whoever had set the explosives really meant for nothing to be left behind. Jet looked around at the now openly fearing people around him. Everyone knew that if they did not reach the exit in time, they would all perish.

Jet began to seriously worry when the snake-like sound began to diminish. The powder was almost gone. He made a noise but Longshot silenced him. Of course he knew. The pace grew even more as they began to make their way down the main hall. Jet looked up again and saw the long ladder at the end. Escape. Many people were already pushing and shoving their way up, their venomously polite behavior forgotten. Longshot reached the ladder without much enthusiasm. Just their luck, last in line.

Smellerbee looked around desperately for another way but Jet knew her search would end in vain. There was no other way. Jet looked again at their source of freedom and was slightly relieved to see that in a few seconds they would be climbing. But something still tugged a the edge of his mind, like there was something he should be listening to. He closed his eyes and realized there was nothing to hear. He again realized that it wasn't what he was supposed to hear, but what he wasn't hearing. The gunpowder was gone. He felt Longshot reach forward and grasp a steel bar as the first explosion rang through the halls. It was followed quickly by six more explosion and then a seventh. So engrossed was he in a sudden wave of panic that Jet didn't noticed his was already being pulled out of the hole by an unfamiliar face.

He shook his head free of his thoughts and looked back into the hole to see Smellerbee about half way up and Longshot at the bottom. He heard a great rushing sound from below as his friends scrambled their way to the surface. The could see the water already beginning to rush towards them. He reached down and with some strength he didn't know he could still muster he hoisted her beside him. As Longshot's right hand cupped the last bar the water hit.

Jet screamed knowing that the water could easily pull his friend away if he didn't have any help. He grasped his friends arm and Smellerbee grabbed the other and they both pulled. They felt the cloth on his arms begin to slip thru their fingers as a quiet cry of pain made its way through their comrade's lips. Will a vigor Jet didn't know Smellerbee had and a ferocious scream she latched he arms round his and pulled with all her might.

"Give up you two! He's already unconscious!" Someone yelled.

"Maybe dead-"

"No!" They both screamed and with one last tug-with-a-scream they pulled their friend from the hole and onto the platform.

Jet lay there gasping for air with an unconscious Longshot laying on top of them. They still had to get away, the Dai Lee would no doubt kill them if they were found. Jet raised his head and saw some people he didn't know begin to hoist Longshot into their arms. He began to try and stop them when Smellerbee steadied him.

'They were captives too, they'll help us." Said she as she stood up. Jet stood up as well with some difficulty as he tired to follow the group that was sneaking away from the others. He noticed Smellerbee grasp Longshot's hand and he raised an eyebrow.

"Smellerbee I didn't know you had a thing for-"

"Save it." She said shortly as the group stepped off the platform and onto the beach. He chuckled as they all began to jog quietly to the cliffs.

**So sorry about the hold up! Life is so very complicated! Haha. So there you go, another chapter for my dear readers. I hope it was good enough. Yes Jet will remember Katara but right now he's a bit… out of it. I'm in an updating mood so if I get a good amount of reviews I may write another chapter very soon.**

**Love to all,**

**Lari.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Pain was something I was very used to, but this _hurt. _Like, the Duke jumped down onto my shoulders from the trees and broke both my legs hurt. Or Longshot missed and hit me in the forehead… In which case I would be dead… Ah well you get it.

"How are you doing?" Bee asked bringing me a bowl of soup. It smelled like cabbage. Great.

"Fantastic." I replied taking the bowl and downing it fast enough to not taste it. She scoffed and got up to join Longshot again. If ever someone says near death experiences don't being people together, they don't know what their talking about. If I had to see them make doe eyes at each other one more time…

"We'll be moving out soon." Someone told me.

I nodded at him and stood. In actuality I had forgotten we were encamped with the other captives from Lake Laogai. It had been surprisingly easy to run from the Dai Lee, considering they were supposed to be the best of the best. I bet Aang had a harder time. I wonder where they are. I wonder where she is…

"Come on." Bee said hoisting me up.

"Ack!" DAMN! My ribs!

"Sorry." She replied moving me to a horse drawn cabin I would be riding in. I can't even hardly walk. If I ever see the Dai Lee again I swear…

* * * * *

"Hey man, wake up." Someone told me. I fell asleep? Oh yeah… Nice dream… Heh…

"What's up?" I ask stepping out of the cabin. Ow.

"We've found another camp and we're going to join it." A girl next to me answered. I would've flirted with her (she had pretty blue eyes) if not for the guy stepping up and putting his arm around her. Man.

"Who are they?" It seemed to me like there was only about four of them. Kids too, how could they help? Well it looks like they have a nice white hut. The chick is answering me, ah well. I've ignored girls before.

"Please, there isn't enough to go around if you eat like that." Someone laughed. Her voice sounded soothing… and familiar. Like my mother's, but I know that isn't possible.

I moved through the crowd quickly, knocking several people down and receiving more than one curse. It hurt as considerable amount, but I gritted my teeth against the pain. My movement alerted my companions who called my name and followed me, but in a much more polite fashion. I didn't care. I had to see if it was actually her.

Closer now, I can hear her laughing. Her figure now. Why am I so excited?

Now her eyes shining in the firelight, the most alluring blue I had ever seen. How could I possibly think the girl in the crowd even compared in beauty? And now her lips, curved down slightly. Had she seen me?

Suddenly the crowd ended with a few hushed whispers at my sudden appearance, but I didn't. I fell right at her feet, cursing quietly to her shoes. The laughing stopped as I rubbed my head and mentally slapped myself. Way to go idiot.

"Jet?" The voice again, but shocked and… Happy?

I raised my head slowly, blue fabric meeting my eyes and moccasins of the same fabric. One tapped in what seemed an impatient manner so I looked up faster. My breath caught.

"Jet." She said again, this time just a whisper.

I stood up quickly and didn't even try to compose myself. It wasn't worth it. I did, however, fashion one of my best smiles. Her hair was loose. It suited her.

"Katara-" I hardly finished before she was in my arms. Her hug hurt, but who gives a damn about hurt ribs anyway?

"Hi, Katara." I said again, smiling into her hair. I felt her returning smile against my chest.

"I swore to myself if you were alive I wouldn't break down like this. Not that I was thinking about you THAT much. I would be serious and give you a stern talking to and most definitely not hug and oh God I'm ranting again and…" She babbled into my chest. For myself I was content to listen and chuckle.

Then, quite suddenly, she detached herself from me and took a step back. The Avatar came to stand beside and looked at me somewhat reproachfully. Ah yes, I had attacked him before it all went black. But that wasn't my fault, damn what's the look for? Sokka and that girl Toph were staring at me, rising to stand behind the fire. I narrow my eyes at their glare at Bee and Longshot reach me, standing on either side.

"Hey guys." Bee says awkwardly. Longshot merely nods at them and takes Bee's hand.

I step forward and reach for her. "Katara-"

"How did you get out?" Aang asks protectively. What the hell is his problem? She's not his property.

"Someone set bombs in all the major catacombs. Most everyone was able to escape." Longshot answered in his gruff voice. It was still odd hearing him speak.

They all nod and look down. Katara looks at me for a long moment before spinning on her heel and walking behind the bison. Aang bares my way as I go to follow, but I sidestep him and walk after her. I find her curled up against the bison with her face burried in her hands.

"I'm so sorry…" I hear her whisper. Her frame shivers slightly. Oh God, please don't cry.

"For what?" I ask, sitting down carefully beside her and wrapping an arm around her. She stiffens at the contact.

"We just left you there! I could have done something." She answers, looking up at me. Good, no tears.

"Well, if it wasn't for your healing I wouldn't be here now. You did more than you think." I answer, smiling crookedly. She was so damn distracting. What she always this pretty? "And besides, I AM here now, and everything's fine. I'm not going anywhere."

She searches my face as if to discern whether or not I was lying. Guess that makes sense, I have lied to her before.

"Ok…" She says, laying a tentative hand on my ribs. "They're still bad. You shouldn't be walking around."

"Tell me something I don't know." I say groaning. Wrong thing to say. She immediately downcast her eyes and that guilty look came back. Freakin' girls. Why?

"It's really not too bad. Just fix it." I say, scratching the back of my head. I was never good at this whole comforting thing, but she smiles anyway.

"Alright." She whispers, hugging me softly. I pet her hair slowly as we hear the crowd continue its murmuring. Mmm… She smells good.


End file.
